


Not As I Do

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers being dorks, Dean is a Little Shit, Gen, Sam is Not Amused, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Dean may be Sam's hero, but he's not the best role model for adulthood.





	Not As I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr anon prompt "Aren't you supposed to be the adult?"

**S** ERIOUSLY? YOU’RE HAVING pie for breakfast?”

Dean looked up with a frown and made an interrogatory noise around the mouthful of flaky crust and cinnamon apples and sugar. Sam wrinkled his nose at his brother.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?” he asked pointedly, gesturing between his own breakfast - toast, eggs over medium, bacon, and a banana - and Dean’s plate of pie. “How is having pie for breakfast in any way healthy?”

Dean, who was just shy of nineteen, rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It’s got apples in it, that’s healthy! And anyway, it’s do as I say and not as I do.”

“You are such a jerk sometimes,” Sam huffed in disgust, reaching for the mug of coffee. He growled when Dean tugged the mug away from him. “Oh, come on! You’re applying that to coffee now, too?!”

“Absolutely,” Dean said seriously. “It’ll stunt your growth.” He smirked. “And your midget ass needs all the help it can get, you  _little_  bitch.”

“Jerk!”


End file.
